THE FINDING OF THE CELESTIAL ROBE
by sweet-ruriaka55
Summary: This is my first fic and I'm not that good yet. Well anywayz, it's my own way of what will happen when Ceres finds manna. When you read it, you'll find out. So please read...c",)


THE FINDING OF THE CELESTIAL ROBE  
  
  
  
The door to Aya's room was wide open. The man possesed by Mikagi, Aki had just went inside. The clothes that Aya wore was filed up on her bed. Aki proceeded to the bath room. Behind the curtain, was Aya who was taking a shower. Aki slid the curtain wide open and saw her.  
  
"Mikagi," Aya screamed, "what are you doing here?" Aki smiled and whispered, "I need Ceres." Aya was shocked and didn't know what to do. Aya was scared and didn't want to transform into Ceres. Until she couldn't control herself anymore and transformed into the angel, Ceres. Aki gazed at the beautiful form of Ceres. He slowly dresses her up with the celestial robe and said, "I'm giving the robe back." Ceres was confused. ~Why would he surrender so easily?~ Ceres thought. Suddenly, she found out that they were kissing until Toya arrives.  
  
"Get away from her Mikagi!" Toya shouts and starts to charge on Mikagi. Suddenly, all the things around them disappeared. Ceres was slowly fading away. Then Ceres totally faded away and the last thing they heard from Aya was her call to Toya.  
  
"I'm sorry Toya" Aki said, "she might never come back and so am I" Aki returned to his normal self. Toya went near the window and looked high up in the sky and saw the stars. A tear flowed on his cheek and he said, "Aya. loved the stars"  
  
It has been months since Toya last saw the real Aya. He has become paranoid and thought everyone he saw was Aya. One day, he thought that he heard Aya call him. He was so happy to hear it and wanted to know where it came from. He opened drawers, cabinets and doors, flipped pillows just to see if she was there. But he didn't find her and grew wild. The nurses went inside his room and tried to calm him down but wasn't able to because of Toya looking at their necks trying to see if the bond he gave to Aya was still there. Luckily, the doctor came and gave Toya the jacket for mental people. Toya just sat down for he couldn't move.  
  
At night, he escaped. He went to Hachijo island and took off the dumb jacket. Toya saw a shell and picked it up. At the moment he stood straight, it rained and everything got wet. Toya slipped and was thrown off to the sea. ~If I drown, I might find Aya in heaven~ Toya thought. He has forgotten about his powers and so he drowned.  
  
At morning, the bright sunlight covered Toya's face. Toya slowly opened his eyes and at the moment his eyes was totally open, he saw his beloved Aya high up in the sky. As she settled her foot on the sand, Toya was running towards her. When Toya got nearer and nearer to Aya, he passed right through her and fell on the other side. "What's wrong Aya?" he asked as a drop of tear fell on the sand. Aya remained silent and looked at Toya. As soon as Toya remembered the bond he asked Aya, "Is the bond still there?" Aya was shocked and soon found out it was still there. She smiled and hugged Toya. Toya replied with a kiss. "Are you coming back?" Toya asked. Aya again remained silent.  
  
After some minutes, Ceres came out from Aya. "I pity you. and asked God if I could free you. he said." Ceres said and paused for a while. Aya was getting excited, wanting to hear more from Ceres. Ceres smiled and looked at the two of them. "Remember the other life inside you? Do you remember what I told you before?" Ceres asked. Flashback: "Aya, if you find the celestial robe, you can never come back unless there will be another life inside" Ceres said. Aya woke up from her sleep and looked at her surroundings. "Yes, I remember it.." Aya replied. "If you do then I will now go.." Ceres said and starts to fade. Before Ceres faded, Aya hugged her until Ceres disappeared into thin air.  
  
After some months, Aya gave birth to a baby girl. She called it Ceres. Yuhi, Suzumi, and some of their friends visited them in Hachijo island where they lived and where they built a sturdy house for their own. And all these ended happily ever after. 


End file.
